1. Technical Field
The invention relates to structures that can be used to house communications equipment, and in particular movable structures that can be used to house communications exchange equipment.
2. Related Art
Incumbent telecommunication network operators have faced many changes to their networks: the transition from mechanical to electronic switches and then the introduction of digital switches; the replacement of copper and coaxial cables with optical fibre and the introduction of microwave and radio communication systems. These changes have all had an impact upon the use of space within exchange buildings. For example, digital electronic switches occupy significantly less floor space than the equivalent capacity of mechanical switches would do. This change has allowed network operators to either consolidate their network by aggregating exchange equipment into a smaller number of buildings or to dispose of space recovered in this manner to third parties. The result of thee change is that space in some exchange buildings is now at a premium in view of the need to add in new equipment, for example DSL (digital subscriber line) racks, aerials and equipment for cellular radio networks (the need for which will increase with the deployment of GPRS and third generation mobile systems) and terminal equipment and cabling to support the use of optical fibre in the access network. This situation is exacerbated where local line unbundling is in operation and space must be set aside for the use of other network operators.